Solar cells convert solar energy into electrical energy. A conventional solar cell module comprises a charge separating element arranged to absorb photons and to convert the energy of the photons into free charge carriers which are typically separated such that a potential difference is achieved over the charge separating element. The charge separating element typically comprises a pn-junction or forms part of a pn-junction. Hence, radiation of an appropriate wavelength falling on to the charge separating element may provide electron-hole pairs. A potential difference over the pn-junction is further obtained as holes and electrons move across the junction in opposite directions. An electric current may thereby be generated which may e.g. deliver electrical power to an external circuit.
A solar cell module may comprise a plurality of solar cells arranged in series to increase the voltage output generated. Efficient interconnection of the solar cells is, however, challenging. Problems associated with inefficient charge transport between the solar cells may reduce the voltage output and lower the overall conversion efficiency of the solar cell module.